1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sinks and more particularly, to a memory module and heat sink arrangement, which uses clamps to secure two sink sinks and a memory module in between the two sink sinks for allow quick dissipation of heat energy from the memory module during the operation of the memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, sophisticated and high operation speed computers have been continuously created. During the operation of a computer, many computer internal electronic devices and memory modules will emit heat. From early PC100 with bandwidth 800 MB/s to the modern DDR500 with bandwidth 4.0 GB/s or the advanced dual-rank design, memory working time-pulse or transmission bandwidth is developing toward a high speed to fit the high speed operation of the processor. During a high speed operation of a memory module, the temperature of the heat energy emitted by the memory module will increase continuously, and an excessive high temperature will affect the performance or normal functioning of the memory module.
In order to dissipate heat from a memory module during its operation, heat sinks may be used. FIG. 6 shows a conventional heat sink and memory module arrangement. According to this arrangement, two heat sinks A are respectively attached to two opposite sides of a memory module D, two heat transfer bonding pads C are respectively sandwiched between the two opposite sides of the memory module D and the two heat sinks A, and two clamps B are respectively clamped on the two heat sinks A to secure the heat sinks A, the heat transfer bonding pads C and the memory module D together. According to this design, the two heat sinks A each have a plurality of hooks A2 and hook holes A3. By engaging the hooks A2 of one of the two heat sinks A into the hook holes A3 of the other of the two heat sinks A, the two heat sinks A are fastened together. Further, each of the two heat sinks A has a plurality of substantially U-shaped locating grooves A4 raised from an outside wall A1 for securing the clamps B. This design of heat sink and memory module arrangement still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The hooks A2 may be forced away from the associating hook holes A3 by an external force accidentally, causing displacement of the two heat sinks A relative to the memory module D.
2. The two heat sinks A are bonded to the two opposite sides of the memory module D by the heat transfer bonding pads C, and the clamps B are engaged in the U-shaped locating grooves A4 on the outside wall A1 of each of the two heat sinks A. When wishing to detach the two heat sinks A from the memory module D, a pry or like tool must be used to damage the U-shaped locating grooves A4 for allowing removal of the clamps B from the heat sinks A so that the two heat sinks A can be further detached from the memory module D.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory module and heat sink arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.